Como hacer perder la paciencia de Hinata Hyuga
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Todas la personas tienen un limite en su paciencia y Hinata Hyuga no es la excepción y nadie quiere ver la inocente Hyuga molesta y esto lo aprendieron por las malas tres individuos que lograron lo imposible, acabar con la paciencia de Hinata y bueno... Sasuke solo esta orgulloso de su pequeña novia. Lemon, Sasuhina y otras parejas mas. Re-subido a peticion de Daniela Ivashkov.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola guapa gente de fanfiction! Se que debería estar escribiendo "Que sucede mi otro yo?" pero a falta de idea para continuarlo y teniendo está idea desde hace bastante, voy a comenzar ese proyecto mientras se me refresca la memoria. Jaja**

**Espero que les guste está nueva idea, obviamente es un Sasuhina a toda ley, pero mencionare una que otra pareja. Sera un fic corto.**

**Así que disfrútenlo!**

**Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no son de mi propiedad, son de Kishimoto, excepto Sasuke aun sigo peleando por él, no me daré por vencida hasta obtenerlo!**

**Advertencia: en este fic abra lemon y un poco OC pero tratare de no salir de personaje mucho.**

**OJO si no te gusta está pareja o alguna de las que mencionare, por favor absténgase de leer mi historia, ya que no aceptare comentarios ofensivos, respeten para que lo respeten. Si no les gusta está pareja entonces que hacen leyendo un fic Sasuhina? ¡Es ilógico! Y si les gusta o toleran está pareja, sean bienvenidos a leer y dejar reviews. Gracias.**

**Como acabar con la paciencia de Hinata Hyuga.**

Salí corriendo de mi habitación lo más rápido que podía, mientras bajaba las escalera de dos en dos, ya iba retrasada para ir a trabajar y si llegaba tarde seguro que me lo descontarían de mi sueldo, llegue directo a la cocina y a la velocidad de la luz cogí dos rebanadas de pan tostado y me las metí a la boca tragando lo más rápido que podía sin siquiera saborearlas, no había tiempo para eso, pero no evito que me atragantara con la comida empezando a toser como loca, un vaso de jugo de naranja apareció frente a mí y casi sin pensarlo lo tome y empecé a tomar el jugo tratando de no morir ahogada con las benditas rebanadas de pan, una vez que estuve fuera de peligro, levante la vista para agradecerle a mi salvador.

Frente a mí se encontraba un joven pelinegro, de hermosos ojos del mismo color de su cabello de gran atractivo y una sonrisa burlona y arrogante en sus labios, este me miraba de brazos cruzados, volviendo a tomar el vaso entre sus manos mientras me miraba divertido.

¿Otra vez tarde Hinata?- pregunto serio pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos negros.

S-Si. – admití levemente sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara mi rostro rosado, aunque lo dudaba.

Hmp, para la próxima utiliza una alarma. – dijo serio mientras se dirigía al lavaplatos para lavar el vaso, lo mire con reproche.

B-bueno tal vez, si alguien m-me desperta-ra, no llegaría t-tarde. – le reproche mientras m cruzaba de brazos.

Sasuke me observo de reojo sobre su hombro y esbozo una sonrisa de lado haciéndome sonrojar.

Bueno tienes razón, eso funcionaria si la persona a la que intentas despertar no te ignorara y siguiera durmiendo. – dijo burlón.

E-Es que ayer m-me dormí ta-tarde… - conteste apenada mientras jugaba con mis dedos nerviosa y avergonzada, oí como Sasuke suspiraba y se daba la vuelta para encarame luego de lavar el vaso.

No deberías trabajar tanto, si eso implica que arruine tú salud Hinata, llevas tres días sin dormir bien por estar trabajando. – me contesto con su tono de voz frío y serio pero con un deje de preocupación, no pude hacer más que bajar la cabeza.

Nuevamente lo oí suspirar, me tomo del mentón y me elevo el rostro hasta que quedamos cara a cara, mi rostro adquirió un tono rosado al verle tan cerca, baje un poco la mirada causando que mi cara tomara un fuerte color rojo semáforo al percatarme que no llevaba más que sus pantalones de dormir, dejando al descubierto su tonificado pecho. Lo escuche soltar una pequeña carcajada para volver a mirarme a los ojos.

Solo trata de no sobre esforzarte nena. – Me dijo con un tono seductor y una sonrisa picara que me robaba el aliento.

H-hai Sasuke-kun. – conteste como pude sin quitar mis ojos perla de sus hermosos ojos ónix, totalmente embobada.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas, diciéndonos así sin palabras lo que sentíamos por el otro, Sasuke sin romper el contacto visual sonrió de lado y lentamente se acerco a mis labios para besarme, como si fuera una orden instantáneamente cerré los ojos ansiosa, sentí su cálido y embriagador aliento sobre mis propios labios torturándome, sin poder aguantarme abrí mi boca ligeramente y jadee en protesta, casi inmediatamente Sasuke junto sus labios con los míos moviéndolos en perfecta sincronía, ese beso era la gloria y los labios y el sabor de mi novio se me hicieron de lo más delicioso, una combinación de menta y canela picante era un sabor embriagador que inundaba mis sentidos, deslice mis brazos por el desnudo pecho del Uchiha hasta llegar a su cuello. Sentí la caliente y húmeda lengua del pelinegro acariciar mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar; permiso que rápidamente concedí, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un dulce vaivén, la manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por mi cintura acariciándola de manera tentadora, el beso cada vez tomaba más pasión, una de la manos de Sasuke subieron hasta posarse en mi nuca y empujar mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder explorar más mi boca, el beso era apasionado pero lleno de amor; cuando el oxigeno nos hizo falta nos separamos lentamente mientras jadeábamos para recuperar aire.

H-Hinata ¿Qué hora es? – me pregunto de pronto mientras jadeaba un poco, la verdad no entendí muy bien la pregunta.

E-Eh? - balbucee aun atontada por tan apasionado beso.

Hmp, Hinata ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar? – pregunto alzando una ceja divertido.

Si?…- pregunte aun deslumbrada sin dejar de mirarlo.

Hi-na-ta, no llegas tarde a trabajar? – volvió a preguntar nuevamente, aun divertido pero de manera lenta para que esta vez entendiera.

Me tomo unos minutos procesar la información en mi cabeza hasta que parpadee varias veces, para luego abrir los ojos como platos totalmente ruborizada y apurada.

¿¡E-Ehh!?- solo pude decir antes de salir corriendo a la sala y tomar mi bolso e ir directamente al auto.

Abrí mi bolso y removí como loca este buscando las llaves del carro, llaves que por supuesto no estaban ahí mire el reloj de mi muñeca que marcaban las 8:45 am rayos solamente me quedaban 15 min para llegar a mi trabajo y la oficina quedaba a 45 minutos de mi casa.

Hina. – me llamo la fuerte voz de mi novio, al girarme este me lanzo un objeto que por reflejo atrape, eran las llaves. Me sonroje.

A-Arigato. – susurre mientras le sonreía y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla, para después ingresar a mi auto e irme. – A-Adiós Sa-Sasuke-kun.

Antes de arrancar vi como este mi guiñaba un ojo en señal de despedida.

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, él tenía un hermano mayor llamado Itachi que trabajaba en el extranjero en una organización de detectives muy famosa llamada "Akatsuki". Sasuke-kun era parte de la empresa "Taka" que creaba los mejores y más vendidos videojuegos de todo Japón, este era el Jefe del área tecnológica que creaba las consolas. Sasuke Uchiha es un joven muy apuesto y atractivo de 25 años de cabello y ojos negros, al igual que el resto de su familia. Con un carácter algo fuerte, inteligente, serio, frío, calculador y a veces arrogante pero conmigo dejaba de ser tan frio y se volvía más cariñoso y hasta amable. Sasuke-kun tiene dos mejores amigos, Uzumaki Naruto un rubio de ojos azules muy amable e hiperactivo y Haruno Sakura una hermosa chica de extravagante cabello rosa y unos grandes ojos jade y actitud decidida, ellos junto con Sasuke se conocían desde la primaria haciéndose muy unidos desde entonces.

Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, tengo 23 años de cabello azul índigo y mis ojos eran de un característico color perlado muy normal en mi familia, ya que nosotros los Hyugas nos conocían por tener este tipo de ojos. Soy la hija mayor de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga, mi hermana pequeña Hanabi de 18 años físicamente es parecida a mi excepto por que ella tiene el cabello castaño, mi madre murió en un accidente de auto cuando yo solo tenía 10 años dejándonos al cuidado de mi padre, un hombre serio y estricto, pero que siempre fue un buen padre ya que nunca, gracias a él nos hizo falta algo a mi hermana o a mí. También tengo un primo que es casi como mi hermano llamado Neji de 26 años tiene el cabello castaño largo y con los característicos ojos Hyuga, el es una persona seria, muy tradicional y sobre protector con mi hermana y conmigo, pero sobretodo sumamente celoso en cuanto a su esposa respecta, lleva 3 años y medio casado con Tenten Ama o debo decir Tenten _Hyuga_, una hermosa castaña de ojos achocolatados muy amable, dulce y extremadamente alegre y animada que complementa perfectamente la actitud y personalidad de mi primo, ambos tienen a un hermoso bebe de 1 año llamado Tenkuo. Mi actitud suele ser tímida, reservada, muy dulce y tierna según mi novio y primo. También tengo dos mejores amigos Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, ambos son como el agua y el aceite ya que Kiba tiene 24 años es salvaje, alocado e impulsivo pero muy protector, secretamente Hanabi está enamorada de él; y Shino de 24 años es serio reservado y muy callado pero sumamente inteligente y un excelente consejero.

Conocí a Sasuke cuando íbamos en la Universidad, nunca fue el tipo de chico que me interesara ya que era inalcanzable, debido a sus incontables número de fans y enamoradas, era el más popular de la universidad y ciertamente nunca espere que un chico como él se fijara en mi ya que nunca nos dirigíamos las palabras, pero unas semanas antes de la graduación me dijo que yo le gustaba y que quería que fuera su novia y no aceptaría un no por respuesta y simplemente me beso, a partir de ese día al no poder decirle que no me resigne y trate de conocerlo, seguimos de novios después de graduarnos y al final me termine enamorando perdidamente de él, desde entonces llevamos juntos 3 años en los que 1 año y medio llevamos viviendo juntos formalmente.

Sali de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que ya había llegado a mi trabajo, mire mil reloj preocupada eran las 9:15 am, suspire resignada al menos me ahorre 15 min ese era un logro. Trabajaba de abogada en un buffet, era un buen trabajo en lo que me gustaba y junto a mis dos mejores amigos y con muy buena paga.

Llegue hasta mi oficina y al sentarme en la silla comencé a trabajar, para reducir la culpa de mi retraso. Saque de mis archivos el expediente de uno de mis clientes:

**Kurosaki Tadou: 30 años. Amenazado por su ex esposa de quitarle a su pequeña hija de 3 años Kurosaki Mio, para poder pedir custodia completa de la niña y exigir una manutención del 45% de las ganancias del hombre, acusado de golpear a su ex mujer pero dicho caso fue cerrado anteriormente al descubrir que su cliente era inocente de dicha acusación. También la ex esposa exigía el permiso de Kurosaki-san, para poder sacar la niña al extranjero, con el nuevo esposo de la mujer. **Fruncí el seño al leer las demandas, estas eran injustas y caprichosas aunque admitía que la mujer tenía todas las de ganar al ser la madre de la niña, continuo con la lectura. **Según su cliente, su mujer era irresponsable y solo estaba usando a su hija para poder llevarse su dinero e irse con el otro hombre, ya antes lo había engañado con otros hombres; según allegados a Kurosaki-san, este era un hombre responsable, trabajador y un excelente padre. En el caso tenía a su favor a tres testigos que aseguraban haber visto a la ex mujer de Kurosaki-san maltratar verbalmente a la menor, también contaba con pruebas sacadas de las cámaras de vigilancia de los pasillos del edificio en donde residía la mujer, en donde demostraba que llevaba desconocidos cada fin de semana, aun cuando la menor se encontraba a cargo de ella. **

Eso es un punto a nuestro favor, si los videos mostraban principalmente la cara de la ex esposa y de los hombres, podríamos demostrar que no es tan buena persona como finge en el estrado. – razonaba mientras leía las afirmaciones y testimonios de los testigos. – Mmm creo que necesitare el video para complementar las preguntas.

Tome el teléfono y marque a la oficina de Kiba, esperando su respuesta, luego de unos repiqueos en la línea se escucho la voz de Kiba al otro lado.

Sí, bueno. – contesto con voz ronca y desinteresada.

Oh-Ohayo Kiba-kun. – conteste con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que mi amigo estaba aburrido, rápidamente escuche como se cayó un objeto y lanzaban maldiciones al otro lado de la línea.

Ohayo Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estás? Note que hoy llegaste tarde de nuevo. - contesto Kiba animado. Me reí un poco.

M-Muy bien K-Kiba-kun, pero es que me quede dormida… de nuevo. – me sonroje un poco.

Mi amigo soltó una fuerte carcajada casi como un ladrido al otro lado de la línea, volví a reírme.

Jajaja tal parece que el caso de Kurosaki-san te tiene estresada Hinata-chan.- exclamo Kiba.

Suspire, para que negar si era cierto.

Kiba-kun necesito que me pases las copias de las grabaciones del caso 78-001-2 por favor, las necesito con urgencia. – dije está vez con un tono profesional y sin tartamudear.

Al parecer Kiba capto el tono profesional y también se puso serio.

Hai Hinata-chan, te los enviare con Kurenai-san ya que ella se dirige hacia allá, solo déjame ingresar el código. – dijo mientras tecleaba y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar. – ¿Cuál de las grabaciones te mando?, tengo aquí registradas 4 copias distintas.

¿Cuáles son las grabaciones que tienes?- pregunte interesada.

Escuche un rato como Kiba tecleaba.

La primera es del parqueo del edificio, la segunda cámara es en el pasillo de su edificio, la tercera de su habitación y la cuarta también es de la su habitación.- me informo serio. - ¿Cuál quieres Hina?

Lo pensé por un momento.

Kiba-kun ¿las grabaciones de la habitación de la señora, tienen diferente fecha o son las dos del mismo día?- inquirí pensativa.

Mi amigo guardo silencio durante un rato mientras verificaba los hechos.

Son de diferentes fechas, pero todas dentro de la misma semana la tercera cámara es del lunes 3 de febrero de 20:30 a las 23:05 y la cuarta cámara es del viernes 7 de febrero a la misma hora.

Mándame las dos grabaciones Kiba-kun.- pedí amablemente, ya que esas fechas y la hora concuerdan a la perfección, con la misma hora que la señora dijo su cuartada. Escuche las quejas y maldiciones de Kiba para con Shino, ya que Shino suele tener la costumbre de asustar a Kiba apareciéndose de pronto. – Arigato.

De nada Hinata-chan…- escuche un **¡Maldita sea Shino casi me matas de un…! **Antes de cortar la llamada. Me reí un poco de mis amigos y continúe así mi día laboral.

La mañana paso sin más, viendo los archivos y todos los documentos, a la hora del almuerzo Shino y Kiba me estaban esperando fuera de mi oficina.

¡Lista Hinata-chan! ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo emocionado Kiba, arrastrándonos a Shino y a mí con él a la cafetería.

Kiba deja de ser tan impulsivo, no todos harán tú vol…- comenzó a regañarlo Shino con voz sombría siendo interrumpido nuevamente por Kiba.

SI SI ya cállate Shino. – e ignorándolo Kiba siguió con su camino arrastrándome con él y dejando a Shino con aura depresiva atrás.

Cuando Shino se nos unió nuevamente, buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos a comer.

Oe Hinata-chan ¿Y la comida?- pregunto Kiba con los brazos cruzados y serio, abrí los ojos avergonzada, ya que con lo tarde que me dormí ayer se me olvido prepararlo.

Go-go-gomenasai K-Kiba-kun, se me ol-olvido p-prepararlo. – me disculpe cabizbaja, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo siempre le llevo el almuerzo a Kiba y Shino, razón por la cual siempre me regaña Sasuke-kun ya que dice que no soy sirvienta de nadie.

¡¿AHHHH!? NOOOOO. – Grito Kiba melodramático, aumentando mi vergüenza ya que ahora todos nos veían, Shino también estaba avergonzado. – HINATA-CHAN COMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR MI ALMUERZO.

Su-sumi-masen K-K-Kiba-k-kun. – dije totalmente avergonzada y apenada.

Kiba deja de hacer escándalo, no es obligación de Hinata traernos la comida.- intercedió por mi Shino.

Tsk.- gruño Kiba molesto, yo quería que me tragara la tierra. – Y ahora ¿qué diablos voy a comer?

Pues entonces si tanta hambre tienes ve y compra comida.- inquirió indiferente Shino, levantándose para comprar su propia comida. – Hinata ¿quieres algo de comer?

Etto… y-yo…- comencé a balbucear nerviosa, mirando nerviosa a Kiba, pero este me interrumpió.

No he traído dinero para comprar comida. – dijo frustrado y mirando molesto a su amigo.

Y-yo te i-invito la comida Ki-kiba-kun. ¿Qué t-te pare-ce?- pregunte avergonzada, ya que creía que era mi culpa.

Hinata.- me hablo seriamente Shino.- No es tú obligación alimenta a este. – Dijo mientras señalaba a un furioso Kiba.

¡¿Enserio Hinata-chan?!... bueno aunque técnicamente es tú deber.- murmuro receloso por lo bajo, Shino lo miro de mala manera mientras yo bajaba la cabeza dolida.

Kiba…- comenzó enojado Shino, pero yo lo interrumpí.

N-no hay pr-problema S-Shino-kun… K-Kiba-kun ti-tiene razón. – dije lo más firme que pude, Shino me miro desconfiado y Kiba contento.

Hinata, acuérdate lo que te dijo Sasuke…- dijo Shino de brazos cruzados, yo baje la cabeza recordando las palabras de Sasuke-kun que siempre me repetía **"Hinata tú no eres la sirvienta de nadie, no bajes la cabeza ante nadie, nadie es más que tú y sobre todo no dejes que se aprovechen de tú buen corazón nena."** Yo sabía lo mucho que le enojaba a Sasuke-kun que me despertara de madrugada para cocinar tres bentou de comida para mis amigos.

¡Cállate Shino! Hinata-chan quiere hacer esto, cierto? Además no entiendo que tiene que ver su odioso novio en todo esto!- le acuso Kiba molesto.

Y-yo quiero hacerlo Shino-kun, po-por mi cul-culpa Kiba-kun n-no trajo comida.- dije yo firme, Shino solo suspiro y miro de mala manera a Kiba.

Bien.- y sin más se retiro a comprar el almuerzo y Kiba y yo lo seguimos hasta un restaurante.

Shino compro su almuerzo y yo le compre a Kiba su almuerzo, el lugar era un poco caro y muy tarde me di cuenta que no traía conmigo suficiente dinero para dos almuerzos, mis amigos me miraban expectantes para que nos fuéramos, yo los mire avergonzada. No les podía decir que no traía dinero, así que invente una excusa.

Ch-chicos… etto y-yo ten-tengo que ir al baño… lu-luego los alcanzo.- mentí lo mejor que pude.

Te podemos esperar Hinata.- hablo calmado y sospechando Shino.

N-no es ne-necesario S-Shino-kun.- trate de calmarlo, para que me creyera.

Segura Hinata-chan, no hay problema porque nos tardemos.

Shino iba a decir algo pero le llamaron al teléfono, tal parece que era una llamada importante, ya que hizo una mueca.

Kiba nos llaman a reunión por el caso 34-61-9, dice Kurenai-san que es urgente. – hablo serio, Kiba chasqueo la lengua pero se resigno.

Bueno, ni modo almorzaremos halla, nos vemos luego Hinata-chan ¡Buen provecho!- exclamo Kiba para desaparecer por la puerta alegre.

Shino me miro en silencio por unos momentos, pero después de que le sonreí suspiro y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Adiós Hinata, nos vemos luego.- y sin más se fue también.

Suspire resignada y escuchando rugir mi estomago, perfecto elegí el mejor día para solo desayunar dos rebanadas de pan y un jugo. Ciertamente tenía mucha hambre, me deje caer en una de las sillas del restaurante sin saber qué hacer, ni modo me tendría que ir a la oficina y almorzar una galleta y café, deje caer la cabeza frustrada _"Si tan solo Kiba-kun no fuera tan egoísta…"_ conté hasta diez para calmarme, la verdad no fue culpa de Kiba sino mía por olvidarme del almuerzo _"Paciencia Hinata paciencia." _Me pedí a mi misma. Nuevamente escuche a mi estomago rugir y me sostuve el estomago con la mano, para aguantar.

Resignada me levante de la mesa del restaurante y me dirigí hacia la salida para irme a trabajar, tan distraída iba que no me fije hasta que choque contra alguien, casi haciéndome caer al suelo por el impacto. Estaba dispuesta a disculparme con mi víctima, mi rostro mostro sorpresa al ver a quien casi había tumbado.

-¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Recibí un mensaje de un número, dándome está dirección y diciéndome que estabas aquí sola y con hambre.- dijo confundido y luego de inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza sonrió un poco. – Tal parece que es cierto.- dijo al escuchar mi estomago rugir.

Me ruborice como un tomate avergonzado.

-Hmm… ven, vamos a comer.- dijo mientras ingresaba al restaurante seguido de mi, sonreí interiormente _"era como un ángel guardián"._

Continuara…

Dejen reviews! Onegai.

**Chan chan quien será el Ángel guardián? Hahaha se que se dan una idea. Bueno como habrán notado primero le toco a Kiba casi hacer perder la paciencia a Hinata.**

**En este fic habrán tres culpables de llevar la paciencia de Hinata-chan al limite, el primero es Kiba pero quienes serán los otros dos?**

**Déjenme reviews para saber si les gusto el fic y con los nombres de sus otros dos sospechosos, les doy una pista no es Sasuke ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo criaturitas bellas, aquí vengo con la continuación y gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews son muy lindos. Hoy conocerán al segundo sospechoso.**

**Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, excepto Sasuke! No me detendré hasta obtenerlo ToT**

**Capitulo 2.**

Me senté junto con mi salvador en una mesa del restaurante, lo mire con una sonrisa agradecida y llena de amor.

A-Arigato Sasuke-kun.- dije ruborizada y jugando con mis dedos, mi pelinegro novio apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano y me sonrió de lado.

Hmp, no hay de que nena.- dijo comenzando a leer el menú e ignorando a la melosa camarera que nos llego a atender.

¿Ya han decidido lo que van a ordenar?- pregunto la camarera de manera seductora, directamente a Sasuke. Ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato de parte de las chicas que intentaban coquetear descaradas con mi novio.

_Hinata ¿_ya sabes lo que quieres pedir?- me pregunto este con un tono que nos hizo ruborizar a la camarera y a mi.

Etto… y-yo quiero un plato de ravioles con salsa b-boloñesa, por favor.- pedí amablemente a la camarera que me miraba con una mescla de molestia y desprecio, luego que apunto mi pedido se giro rápidamente hacia Sasuke.

Y usted joven ¿Qué se le _ofrece_?- pregunto coqueta y de doble sentido a MI novio, fruncí ligeramente el ceño molesta, pero me recompuse al notar que Sasuke la ignoraba por estar leyendo el menú.

Quiero una sopa de carne y tomates rellenos.- contesto de manera seca y fría, sin dejar de mírame a mí y luego me guiño el ojo, mientras la camarera se iba molesta.

E-Eres m-muy malo Sasuke-kun, la c-camarera debe de está fu-furiosa.- conteste risueña.

Eso le pasa por ignorarte.- dijo mientras fruncía el seño.

Luego que la camarera nos trajera la comida sin decirnos nada, comimos en silencio cómodo, pero debes en cuando yo le contaba a Sasuke-kun sobre el caso en el cual estaba trabajando.

Hinata.- me llamo Sasuke luego de unos minuto en silencio, el me miraba serio y ya había terminado de comer, trague saliva nerviosa ya me venía venir su pregunta.

¿Q-Que s-s-sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunte mientras jugaba con mi comida, pero claramente sentía su potente mirada puesta en mi.

No entiendo como no traes dinero para el almuerzo.- dijo serio, yo jugué nerviosa con mis dedos.- A ti aunque se te olvide el almuerzo, cargas dinero extra, siempre eres muy precavida.

Y-yo… etto…- balbucee sin saber que decir.

Tienes algo que decir, Hi-na-ta?- inquirió con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a desobedecerlo.

Pensé mi respuesta un momento, ya que no podía decirle que había gastado mi dinero en el almuerzo de Kiba, eso sería como darle luz verde a Sasuke-kun para que asesinara a mi amigo. Tenía que pensar algo ingenioso y rápido, ya que Sasuke comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos la mesa en señal de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

Y-yo ol-olvide mi dinero en-en ca-casa…- dije un poco dudosa, Sasuke coloco un brazo sobre la mesa y me inspeccionaba buscando la mentira.

Olvidaste el dinero en casa?- repitió incrédulo, señal de que no me creía nada.

Hai.- susurre.

No será que este "accidente" se debe a cierto vividor y aprovechado amigo tuyo?- pregunto molesto. Yo me sobresalte de que diera en el clavo tan rápido.- Porque si es así, iré a dejarle en claro ciertas cositas.

NO… etto qu-quiero decir, Kibaa-kun no tiene nada que ver.- me apresure a aclarárselo lo más firme que pude, para tratar de no volverme la abogada de mi novio por homicidio.- Fue culpa mía.

Me miro durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas, me analizaba con sus fríos y calculadores ojos negros, tratando de sacarme la verdad yo baje la mirada al no poder sostenérsela por más tiempo. Lo escuche suspirar.

Sabes que no te creo, cierto?- inquirió con un tono tranquilo y hasta divertido, levante la mirada divertida encontrándome con una sonrisa suya.

L-lo se.- dije feliz.

Pidió la cuenta y nos retiramos del restaurante, antes de irse me beso en los labios y me susurro un cuídate. Llegue a trabajo, rápidamente y continúe trabajando, aun me preguntaba quién fue el que contacto a Sasuke-kun, lo pensé y luego tome el teléfono y marque, luego de unos minutos contestaron.

Bueno.- dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

Arigato Shino-kun.- dije para después escuchar un **"no hay de qué"** y colgar.

Sonreí contenta y mientras revisaba los documentos me fije en el calendario y mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande junto con mi sonrojo, mañana era 14 de Marzo es decir mañana seria mi aniversario de 3 años y 1 mes con Sasuke, suspire como enamorada, ya lo tenía todo planeado para mañana.

Arreglaría la casa con unas hermosas cortinas azul medianoche que había comprado la semana pasada junto con Tenten-san, usaría las maravillosas velas con aroma a canela que Hanabi me había regalado para la ocasión y le prepararía una deliciosa cena con su comida favorita **Omusubi con Okaka y tomates** y una botella de Champan que reserve para la ocasión, me sonroje bastante al pensar que solo me hacía falta un encargo más, para estar lista. Sabia que mañana Sasuke tendría que ir a trabajar y eso me daba suficiente tiempo de arreglar la casa y arreglarme yo misma, mañana sería perfecto yo me encargaría de eso. El sonido del celular me saco de mis pensamientos y me dispuse a contestarlo.

Moshi Moshi.- conteste tranquila.

¡Ohayo Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo estás?- me saludo la alegre voz de Sakura al otro lado de la línea, me sonroje un poco saber el porqué de su llamada.

B-bien y us-usted Sakura-san?- salude cordialmente, la oi bufar del otro lado.

¡Vamos Hinata-chan, tenemos la misma edad y somos amigas, no me digas "Sakura-san" que me haces sentir vieja!- me reclamo imitando un poco mi tono de voz, haciéndome reír.

Jaja S-Sumimasen Sakura-chan.- dije divertida.

Hina, te llamo por el encargo que me pediste.- me informo cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz por uno más pícaro, me sonroje bastante.

Eh… eh a-arigato Sa-Sakura-chan…- dije supér apenada.

Bueno, ¿quieres que te lo vaya a dejar a tú trabajo?- pregunto pícaramente, me sonroje violentamente de solo pensarlo.

¿¡EHHHHH!?- exclame tratando de contenerme, ya sentía venir el desmayo. Escuche como soltaba se reía al otro lado del teléfono divertida de mi reacción.

Jajaja cálmate Hinata, no te vayas a desmayar.- advirtió divertida.

Y-yo etto… p-pues creo q-qu-que…- balbucee avergonzada.

No ya enserio Hinata, puedo pasar dejándote el paquete a tú oficina ya que me dirijo hacia el hospital, sabes que dentro de poco comienza mi turno y me queda de paso.- informo está vez más seria, no me quedo otra de resignarme y tratar de no hiperventilarme.

E-Está b-bien Sakura-can.- dije derrotada.

PERFECTO, porque estoy en el elevador del edificio caminando directamente a tú oficina.- dijo alegre y sin pena, casi al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta de mi oficina, sin entender lo que decía Sakura abrí la puerta y me sorprendió al verla ahí de pie, con una bolsa de regalo en mano y sosteniendo el teléfono sobre su oído y sonriéndome divertida.

Hola Hinata.- saludo colgando el celular.

Bastante sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la mejor amiga de Sasuke, asentí con la cabeza cordialmente y la deje pasar. Había momentos en los que Sakura-chan se comportaba igual de relajada que su novio Naruto.

Ten tú encargo, espero que lo disfruten. Es especialmente para ti.- dijo esto coqueta y luego de darme la bolsa se retiro, alegremente hacia el hospital, dejándome más roja que un tomate maduro, pero sonreí agradecida.

A-Ar-A-Arigato S-Sakura-chan.- le agradecí aun cohibida. Ya tenía todo listo para mañana.

El sonido del celular volvió a tomarme por sorpresa.

Moshi Moshi.- conteste el celular.

Buenas Hinata-sama, lamento molestarla en hora de trabajo.- contesto una voz seria pero ligeramente avergonzada, pude identificar a mi querido primo Neji.

¡O-Ohayo Neji-niisan! Me da gusto que me llames, no hay n-ningún problema.- conteste contenta, ya que raras veces me llamaba mi primo.

En ese caso, me quedo más tranquilo Hinata-sama.- contesto tranquilo.

¿A-A que se debe tú llamada nii-san?- pregunte curiosa.

Emmm… etto y-yo la llamaba para s-saludar y…- comenzó nervioso mi primo y tartamudeo un poco, me rei un poco ya que para que mi primo se pusiera así tenía que decir algo que tal vez, machacara su orgullo.

Si?- lo anime a continuar.

Que-quería pedirle su concejo para para… darle una sorpresa a Tenten.- murmuro un poco apenado, solté una pequeña carcajada divertida. Al parecer mi primo me escucho ya que exclamo una maldición.

Es que dentro de dos días cumplimos 4 años de matrimonio y quiero que sea algo especial, me entiende?- pregunto un poco receloso, es cierto el aniversario de bodas de mi primo era un día después del de noviazgo de Sasuke y yo, sonreí ante lo atento de mi primo.

Bueno ¿Po-por qué no la llevas a cenar al restaurante favorito de Tenten-san?- sugerí amable.

SI, tiene razón Hinata-sama!- exclamo de repente asustándome.- ehh… Hinata-sama…- dijo dudoso, yo negué divertida, mi primo era todo un caso.

"_**Bigguīsuto"**_ Nii-san.- le recordé el nombre del restaurante, un elegante restaurante de estilo Oriental, con armas de las más antiguas y comida deliciosa era un excelente restaurante.

Arigato prima, tengo que hacer las reservaciones.- murmuro aantes de colgar.

Guarde el celular, pero no tenía ni 10 segundos de haber colgado que mi primo volvió a marcar.

Hinata-sama…- murmuro.

Un juego de a-aretes de diamantes y su gargantilla, en la joyería "Kami no bi".- le recordé.

Si claro.- y sin más volvió a colgar.

Quede mirando el celular durante 10 segundos aproximados y este volvió a sonar.

¿Hai?- dije con infinita paciencia.

¿Podría pasar usted comprando el regalo y traérmelo a mi oficina Hinata-sama? No tengo tiempo, tengo una reunión.- dijo un poco apenado.

H-Hai Neji-niisan, yo te lo llevare.- conteste amable.

Arigato.- y está vez si colgó.

Suspire aun tenía mucho trabajo y aun tenía cosas que comprar, pero no pude decirle que no a mi primo.

Y así paso el resto de la tarde entre llamadas de mi primo preguntando varias cosas y algunas hasta cosas absurdas, me estaba pensando seriamente la idea de apagar el celular, pero simplemente no pude.

Desperté la mañana siguiente muy contenta y lista para comenzar con los preparativos para esta noche, me incorpore un poco en la cama y note que está estaba vacía, de seguro Sasuke ya se había ido a trabajar, baje un poco la cabeza no pensé que Sasuke se hubiera ido sin darme un beso de aniversario. Agite la cabeza repetidas veces, que tonta que soy conozco a Sasuke desde hace más de tres años y se que él no es romántico en exceso, tonta de mi por pensar que sería diferente. Recorrí la habitación con la vista y rápidamente un objeto en mi tocador de llamo la atención, me levante de la cama sin tomarme la molestia de ponerme las chinelas. Tome el objeto entre mis manos y me emocione de sobre manera al identificar que era un regalo de Sasuke-kun, una hermosa caja adornada con un elegante papel rojo vino y sobre el papel un elegante moño de color dorado, al lado tenía pegado una tarjeta con mi nombre en él y pude reconocer la elegante y fina caligrafía de mi novio en ella. Sonreí emocionada y lleve el regalo a la cama para poder leer la tarjeta y abrir mi regalo más cómodamente. Me dispuse a leer mi tarjeta.

_Hinata:_

_¡Feliz Aniversario Nena! Me disculpo por no habértelo dicho en persona. No soy uno de esos tipos cursis que a cada rato dicen te amo, ya que pienso que nuestras acciones valen más que las palabras vacías y banales, pero si tengo que expresar mis sentimientos para ti serian, que no me arrepiento ni un solo día, de haberme enamorado de ti Hyuga Hinata y compartir contigo estos 3 años y un mes juntos._

_Hasta la noche preciosa._

_Te amo._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Termine de leer la carta emocionada y con las lágrimas en mis ojos, yo sabía que la actitud orgullosa de Sasuke no lo dejaría decir más, pero esas palabras que estaban en la carta me sonaban tan sinceras que valían más que mil te quiero, ya que me emocionaba que Sasuke-kun se hubiera tomado el tiempo de escribirme sus sentimientos. Feliz comencé a abrir mi regalo y me sorprendió encontrar un hermoso vestido azul oscuro de satén largo. Lo saque de la caja y lo estire en la cama, era simplemente hermoso y delicado, largo de tirantes gruesos y con un hermoso y discreto escote en forma de circular y en la espalda totalmente descubierta dándole al vestido un toque de sensualidad. Me ruborice al imaginarme las intenciones de Sasuke al comprarme el vestido, pero también me di cuenta que combinaba a la perfección con el paquete que me llevo Sakura-chan.

Me levante de la cama y guinde el vestido en una percha y me di una ducha, una vez lista me coloque un short negro y una camisa de manga corta y ancha de color morada, me amarre el cabello en una cola alta y luego de tomar mi desayuno, me dispuse a comenzar la limpieza de la casa. Pero antes de poder agarrar la escoba sonó el teléfono, mire la pantalla era mi primo Neji… otra vez, suspire fuertemente y luego conteste.

Hai Nii-san?- conteste con un poco de hastió, ya que desde ayer mi primo me llamo 8 veces y hoy en la mañana 3 con está 4.

Hinata-sama, lamento molestarla de nuevo…- admitió un poco avergonzado por su insistencia, sonreí con amabilidad.

N-No hay pro-problema Nii-san, dime ¿Qué necesitas?- dije un poco apurada ya que si no empezaba ahorita me atrasaría.

¿Compro el regalo de Tenten?- pregunto serio, yo murmure un si temiendo su siguiente petición.- ¿Podría traérmelo a la oficina?

¡¿A-Aho-Ahorita N-Nii-san?!- pregunte un poco preocupada mirando el reloj eran las 8 de la mañana y el trabajo de mi primo estaba a 30 min de mi casa y él trabajaba hasta el último piso ya que era el vice-presidente de la corporación Hyuga e intuyendo que no podría dejar el paquete en recepción, me tomaria15 min ser atendida por mi primo en lo que le avisaban y subía en el ascensor y luego como 10 min más siendo retenida por él y luego otros 30 min de regreso a casa, eso me restaría 1:25 min del tiempo que ya tenía calculado, gemí frustrada.

Si Hinata-sama.- y sin un por favor me colgó.

Resignada tome mi bolso y las llaves del carro y también el regalo para salir lo más rápido que pude. Tal y como predije me tarde los 30 min más 10 min más por el trafico, llegue al trabajo de Neji y salude rápidamente a la recepcionista y prácticamente corrí hacia el ascensor, respire hasta diez para calmarme y logre relajarme llegue donde mi primo le deje el regalo este murmuro un gracias, por cortesía pregunte por Tenkuo-chan y este me dijo que estaba bien y mirando el reloj de su espalda me di cuenta que eran las 8:45 am, me había tomado más tiempo del calculado, me despedí de Neji nii-san y me retire. Llegue a casa a las 9:25 había perdido más de hora y media, pero si con eso mi primo lograba sorprender a su esposa yo era feliz y sin más comencé mi labor.

Limpie la sala, la cocina y el cuarto principal, hasta casi sacarles brillo, desempolve las telarañas y los muebles, la mesa del comer la pulí, luego de 4 horas haciendo limpieza, me dispuse a prepara un rápido almuerzo para recuperar las fuerzas y descansar, me fije en el reloj eran las 2:30 pm. Luego de 30 min de descanso, comencé a colocar las cortinas nuevas, decorar la mesa y poner en toda la sala algunas velas de canela, cuando quede satisfecha del resultado, me dirigí hacia la habitación y ordenen la cama poniendo un nuevo cobertor de un suave color rojo muy cálido y refrescante. Repartí algunos pétalos de rosa en la cama y el piso pero sin llegar a exagerar y algunas velas en la mesa de noche de Sasuke y el mío y dos más en la ventada, ciertamente la casa tenía muy buen aspecto dejándome satisfecha, mire nuevamente el reloj eran las 5:15 pm y Sasuke-kun llegaría a las 8, tenía que apresurarme. Entre a la cocina apurada y me lave las manos para empezar a cocinar la cena, puse el arroz a coser y corte los vegetales y los tomates. Me concentre en la cocina y casi sin darme cuenta la alarma sonó indicándome que ya eran las 6:10 y era hora de empezar a arreglarme. Me asegure que el horno estuviera a fuego lento y los tomates reposando en la estufa y cuando vi que estaba todo en orden corrí directamente a la habitación.

Me mire en el espejo al entrar en el baño y fruncí el seño ante el desastre que estaba hecha, mi cara sudorosa y sucia, el cabello despeinado y enmarañado en una cola casi desecha, mi ropa sucia y sudada; me despoje de mi ropa e ingrese a la ducha, casi gimiendo de alivio al sentir el agua caliente relajando mis músculos, me aplique el Jabón de baño por todo el cuerpo y comencé a pensar en Sasuke-kun, esa noche era nuestra y yo no dejaría que nada arruinara mi esfuerzo, de pronto la imagen de Sasuke con ella en el baño "ayudándola" a relajarse y bañarse se le vino a la mente, el desnudo detrás de ella acariciándola mientras ella gemía y luego como ella misma pasaba sus manos por el atractivo y deseable cuerpo de su novio, recorriendo con las yema de sus dedos los músculos del torso del Uchiha, por su espalda hasta clavar las uñas en su firme trasero, jadeo de solo pensarlo pero el repentino cambio del agua la hizo reaccionar y salir de su ensoñación. Parpadeo varias veces y volví a colocar el agua caliente de repente sintiéndome la mayor pervertida de todas al limpiarse el pequeño hijo de sangre que le salía de la nariz **"En la noche podre hacer la fantasía realidad."** Pensó sonriendo e inmediatamente tapo su rostro con las manos y negó repetidas veces **"Soy una pervertida". **Luego de lavarme el cabello, Sali del baño y me senté en la cama a secarlo, me fije en el reloj eran las 6:45 pm.

Me quite la toalla y me aplique cremas para el cuerpo, me acerque avergonzada a la bolsa que ayer le había encargado a Sakura y me lo coloque, era un hermoso y sexy negligé azul eléctrico que consistía en un brasier de encaje muy revelador que hacia resaltar mi gran busto y tenía unos tirantes discretos y un bikini de encaje azul con blanco que tapaba lo justo y necesario y un liguero en la pierna derecha, me mire al espejo totalmente sonrojada, me coloque una bata de seda para continuar, seque mi cabello con la pistola y lo peine con la plancha de cabello dejando algunos rizos al final. Me comencé a maquillar en el tocador tratando de resaltar más mis ojos y con un suave brillo de labios y dejando mis mejillas al natural, tal y como le gustaba a Sasuke. Me puse unos aretes de plata y zafiros azules que me regalo mi padre para mi cumpleaños 23 y un anillo con un zafiro azul en el, una vez que quede complacida con mi maquillaje y cabello, me quite la bata y me puse el vestido. Una vez lista me mire en el gran espejo de la habitación y me gusto mucho lo que vi en el, aunque eso no evito que me avergonzara un poco. Mire nuevamente el reloj eran las 7:57 faltaban menos de tres min para que llegara Sasuke, tome los tacones del suelo y con ellos en mano salí corriendo al primer piso y puse los paltos y vasos a velocidad luz, encendí todas las velas y puse la comida en la mesa todo en dos minutos y justo a tiempo ya que a las 8 en punto Sasuke-kun toco el timbre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta mientras de manera torpe me colocaba los tacones y antes de abrir la puerta eche un último vistazo para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

Sasuke estaba guapísimo, vestido elegantemente con un saco negro suelto y una camisa blanca con los primero dos botones desabotonados, unos pantalones que le sentaban muy bien y el cabello rebelde que le daba un toque salvaje y elegante, me quede unos minutos embobada mirándolo.

Feliz Aniversario _nena._- dijo con su famosa sonrisa de lado y la voz más ronca de lo usual_, _mientras prácticamente me devoraba con la vista. Me ruborice apenada por la forma en la que me veía.

¡F-Feliz A-Aniversario Sasuke-kun!- dije contenta y una sonrisa tranquila y lo invite a pasar.

Sasuke recorrió con la vista la habitación, se miraba impresionado yo mantenía la vista en el suelo y jugaba con mis dedos nerviosa, pensando que tal vez había exagerado. Luego de un rato Sasuke poso su obscura mirada en mi inspeccionadome.

Todo te quedo perfecto, preciosa.- me elogio orgulloso, levante la mirada feliz y sonreí aliviada.

A-Arigato.- le sonreí.

Sasuke me tomo desprevenida de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho pasando sus dedos por mis cabellos y con la otra mano acariciando mi cintura, me miro con sus ojos ónix brillando de deseo.

Te vez hermosa Hi-na-ta.- susurro en mi oído mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome gemir.

T-T-Tú ta-tambien S-Sasuke-kun.- dije un poco aturdida y muy sonrojada.

Sasuke se acerco lentamente a mis labios e instintivamente cerré los ojos acercándome más a él también, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y enredando mis dedos en sus azabaches cabellos, besándonos con amor lentamente, disfrutando del momento.

Perfecta.- susurro sobre mis labios al separarnos. Yo solo me sonroje.

Iba a decirle algo pero fui interrumpida por el teléfono, Sasuke frunció el seño molesto por la interrupción, lo mire con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y camine hasta el teléfono para contestarlo.

Mire la pantalla del teléfono y me quede helada al ver el nombre _Hyuga Neji_, suspire un poco.

¿Quién es?- pregunto molesto Sasuke, de brazos cruzados detrás de mí, lo mire con una disculpa en mis ojos, él se molesto aun más.- ¿Y bien?

E-Es Ne-Neji nii-san…- susurre temiendo su reacción.

Hmp, no contestes.- me gruño molesto, ya que ni mi primo ni mi novio se llevaban bien.

P-ero, p-puede ser i-im-importante…- le dije preocupada, pero honestamente no quería hablar con mi primo.

El Hyuga es un pesado, que seguro solo llama para alguna estupidez.- dijo apretando los dientes, ya sentía yo como el ambiente romántico desaparecía poco a poco.

¡P-Puede s-ser una emergencia!- dije a punto de ceder a la petición de Sasuke, pero intranquila al oír como el teléfono sonaba insistente.- solo v-veré que q-quiere y ya.

Bien.- soltó molesto y sin delicadeza alguna se sentó en la silla del comedor mientras me veía algún punto fijo de la pared fulminándola con la mirada.

Torcí un poco la boca y contando hasta diez mentalmente, conteste.

M-Moshi Moshi.- dije preocupada.

Buenas Noches Hinata-sama.- contesto solemne mi primo.

Buenas Noches Nii-san.- lo salude y escuche bufar a Sasuke.- ¿A-A que se debe t-tu llamada?

Escuche como suspire al otro lado de la línea y me preocupe. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sasuke subía las escaleras desanudándose la corbata.

Hinata-sama, necesito su ayuda.- dijo un poco apurado, me extrañe.

Parpadee varias veces asombrada.

¿P-Para?- susurre con temor, a lo que me pediría.

Necesito que venga a mi casa ahorita mismo, es una emergencia.- dijo apurado, me sobresalte. "_**El había dicho que fuera a-a su casa ¡¿a-ah-ahor-ahorita mismo?!"**_

¿A-Ahora?- repetí atónita.

Si Hinata-sama, ahora.- dijo un poco irritado de tener que repetirme las cosas, aparte el teléfono de mi oído escandalizada e indignada, ¿acaso mi primo quería que interrumpiera mi celebración aniversario?

Pe-pero nii-san… y-yo…- comencé a balbucear nerviosa tratando de hablar.

Hinata-sama, es una emergencia ¡la necesito en mi casa ya!- dijo exasperado y hasta apurado, que hizo que me preocupara, suspire fuerte y me frote la sien, sin saber qué hacer… pero si era una emergencia, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sasuke-kun se iba a enojar.

H-Hai nii-san, y-ya… voy para allá.- suspires resignada y con la mirada gacha.

La espero entonces.- dijo serio y corto sin siquiera decir un gracias.

Me senté en la mesa con un sinfín de emociones diferentes en mi pecho tristeza, miedo, preocupación, frustración y nerviosismo. Me sobresalte al sentir unas fuertes manos acariciando mi cintura y unos labios húmedos repartiendo besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi lóbulo y morderlo juguetón causándome un escalofrió.

Hmp, al fin dejo de molestar.- dijo de manera juguetona mientras dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos por mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar extasiada, pero abruptamente me separe de el al recordar lo que dijo mi primo. Sasuke me miro sorprendido por mi acción y al verme bajar la cabeza apenada y nerviosa, apretó los puños molestos.

¿Para qué te llamo tú primo?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras molesto aumentando mi nerviosismo.

G-Gome-nasai Sasuk…- pero me corto de manera abrupta.

¿Qué quería, Hinata?- pregunto furioso. Yo baje la vista triste.

E-Es una e-emer-gencia… Y-y dijo q-qu-que ne-necesitaba m-mi a-ayuda.- murmure como pude.

Te vas.- afirmo frio y sin emociones, yo solo pude asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

Me sobresalte asustada cuando el golpeo con furia la mesa haciéndola temblar y me miraba molesto y un poco dolido.

¡Qué emergencia ni que mierda Hinata!- grito molesto tomándome de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos frustrado.- ¡de seguro es solamente alguna estupidez o excusa barata para que lo ayudes en algo!... Eres demasiado ingenua Hinata.- me regaño.

Po-Podría ser i-importante.- susurre tratando de calmarlo. Me soltó de pronto a la vez que gruñía.

¿Más importante que nuestro Aniversario?- me susurro fríamente, lo mire sorprendida por su pregunta y no pude más que bajar la cabeza apenada.

¡N-No! Y-yo so…- trate de defenderme, pero Sasuke solo se dio la vuelta furioso y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

¡Re-Regresare p-pronto…!- prometí sin saber que más decir para componer la situación, se detuvo en seco y me miro molesto. La Cena romántica y la noche apasionada que había planeado con meses de anticipación se había arruinado por mi culpa.

¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.-dijo frio mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.- No quieres una cena de Aniversario, pues yo tampoco, me voy a dormir.- declaro antes de cerrar de un portazo la habitación.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos perla y yo no podía detenerlas, lo había arruinado todo, la cena, la noche, mi aniversario todo. Y para empeorarlo ahora Sasuke estaba furioso, yo sabía lo complicado que era para Sasuke salir del trabajo antes de las 10 de la noche y por ser nuestro aniversario lo había logrado, para después ser arruinado. Suspire mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas y subía triste y deprimida las escaleras a la habitación, con temor abrí la puerta y pude ver a Sasuke acostado en la cama dándome la espalda y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin decir nada tome ropa casual y me metí al baño para cambiarme. Me quite el hermoso vestido azul y mire la lencería que con mucha vergüenza le había pedido a Sakura-can me pasara recogiendo para poder sorprender a mi novio y me puse una blusa de manga tres cuartos ancha y de color celeste y unos shorts anchos de color caqui, en vez de mis hermosos tacones me puse una zapatillas sencillas blancas, me quite los accesorios me desmaquille y amarre mi cabello con una coleta alta.

Me mire al espejo, todo mi esfuerzo por verme hermosa para este día se habían arruinado, otra vez era la simple Hinata, contuve las lágrimas de frustración y por un pequeño segundo me entraron ganas de ahorcar a Neji nii-san, pero me contuve.

Antes de irme susurre **"Lo l-lamento m-mucho"** que fue ignorado por el molesto Uchiha y sin más me fui. Maneje hasta la mansión de Neji y toque el timbre. Tente-san me abrió con una dulce sonrisa a la vez que cargaba en sus brazos a Tenkuo-chan.

B-Buenas N-Noches Tenten-san.- le susurre forzando una sonrisa.

Me alegro mucho que hayas aceptado venir Hinata-chan.- dijo a la vez que me entregaba al niño. La mire sorprendida y luego repare en su vestimenta, llevaba puesto un hermoso y elegante vestido rojo, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y extrañamente el cabello de la castaña se encontraba suelto, llegándole hasta media espalda. Tenten-san se veía como lo que era una elegante y guapa mujer de sociedad.

Y-Yo n-no se de que…- comencé a hablar sorprendida ya que no entendía cual era la emergencia, pero la voz de mi primo me interrumpió.

Gracias por venir Hinata-sama, regresaremos a media noche.- me indico nii-san también vestido con un esmoquin elegante, yo boquee sorprendida.

Has que duerma temprano, no te preocupes que ya ceno.- me dijo Tenten-san antes de salir por la puerta. Detuve a mi primo antes de que saliera también.

Nii-san no entiendo ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- pregunte atónita.

Por problema de trabajo adelante la cena con Tenten para hoy en la noche y no teníamos a nadie que cuidara de mi hijo. Buenas Noches.- me explico y sin más se fue dejándome con mi sobrino en brazos, con un tic en el ojo y con unas increíbles ganas de matar a mi primo.

Me senté en el sillón indignada y muy frustrada.

"_**Paciencia Hinata paciencia."**_

Soy una idiota.

Continuara…

**Dejenme Reviews.**

**Este capi me quedo increíblemente largo, pero bueno me gusto el resultado! Y espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes.**

**Jajaja pobre Hinata. Y conocieron a segundo sospechoso y falta el tercero xD Me dio lástima por Hinata.**


End file.
